Some enterprises depend upon a multitude of computer programs or applications which execute on several different computer systems to conduct their business. The applications may be developed using different programming languages and may have been developed at different times. The computer systems may be from different manufacturers and may employ different operating systems. A telecommunications operating company, for example, may depend upon computer applications to enter a customer order for telecommunications service, to provide telecommunications services to the customer, to generate a customer bill for telecommunications services, and to record customer payments. In enterprises which depend heavily upon computer applications and computer systems to conduct their business it is important to monitor those computer applications and computer systems.